Love Story
by mugiwarawarrior
Summary: When he were four years old, Sasuke befriended a blind girl, Hinata and they become best friends. But what happens when Sasuke's clan is murdered, and Hinata gets surgery? And will they remember each other after Sasuke returns at the age of 19?
1. Chapter 1

SasuHina- Love Story

_Time: Sasuke and Hinata are about 4 years old._

Sasuke cursed himself for being so foolish. Fiery pain shot up his leg, as he ripped the shuriken out of his foot. During his shuriken practice, he had clumsily stepped on a stray weapon. Ouch.

The little boy tried to stand up, but lost balance. He gritted his teeth in frustration, and began crawling over the ground.

XXXXX

Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, and Hinata were taking a walk. Hinata had insisted, although Hiashi couldn't understand why. There was no point for her to go out, for she couldn't see anything.

Yes, his daughter was born blind. The heir to the clan was blind. Nothing could hide his disappointment, but he still loved his daughter. She was kind and sweet, and good to all around her.

He felt a tug at his sleeve, and saw a pale hand clutching the cloth. "What is it, Hinata?"

She said in a quiet but calm voice, "Father, there's a boy hurt over there. He can't walk, so may we help him?"

Hiashi couldn't see anyone, so then activated his Byakugan and there he saw Sasuke, crawling feebly far away. He blanched. _She's blind! How can she see him?!_

The group ran forward, Neji holdin Hinata's hand, and they were at Sasuke's side.

"Don't move," Hiashi ordered. "We'll take him to the hospital. Hinata is due for a check-up anyway."

Hizashi picked up the wounded boy, and the head of the clan turned to Hinata. "Hinata, how did you know he was here?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and replied simply, "I felt his pain."

As they walked, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the little girl holding the man's hands. She was a small thing, but something in her seemed to seize Sasuke.

Her eyes were different from the other little boy and the two older men. Her eyes seemed more crystallized, more frozen than theirs.

But he had to admit she was cute. Sasuke blushed lightly at the thought but continued to gaze at the girl. Her midnight blue hair was cut short, and her face was round Her skin was a soft milky color, and she spoke in a quiet voice.

Soon they were at the hospital, and a nurse was fussing over Sasuke. Soon, Itachi and Sasuke's father arrived at the hospital and chided the boy for being so air headed.

"If it weren't for the Hyuugas, you would have been infected and we would've had to cut your foot off," Itachi said in a brotherly tone.

Sasuke whimpered at the thought of being footless, and then Fugaku said, "Be sure to thank the Hyuugas later Sasuke. The doctor said you will have to stay for a while until you can walk again."

A groan escaped Sasuke's throat when his brother and father left. What a waste of time!!!

There was a knock on his door, and he called, "Come in!"

The pale girl stepped in, and stared at Sasuke, not even blinking. Sasuke found it a bit disturbing.

"Hello, you're that boy whose foot got injured, am I correct?" Her voice had an air of politeness.

Sasuke nodded, not saying a word. But the girl seemed to be waiting for something, and inclined her head.

The raven-haired boy asked with confusion, "What is it?"

"I await an answer."

"I nodded." His voice was annoyed at this stupid girl. _Is she blind?!_

Almost as if she read his thoughts, she spoke in a low voice, "I apoloize. I am blind, so I couldn't see."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "W-Why are you…"

She smiled sadly and answered for him, "I was born this way. Before I forget, here." She held out a hand and she clutched a yellow rose.

"This was sent to me by some kind volunteers here, but since I cannot see the beauty of it, I wish you to have it."

Sasuke turned his eyes away from her and then spoke in spoiled manner, "I have no need for something that means nothing."

He stole a glance at the girl, who looked a bit pained, which made him feel guilty (he was four years old!).

"But if it means friendship?"

He could tell that the girl was lonely, and he pitied her. He made up his mind and accepted the simple gift, making her smile happily.

She looked completely different when she smiled, it made Sasuke want to smile back.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata. And you?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, his mind plotting.

"You're going to have to find that out on your own, now won't you? For now, just call me Hero."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Aren't you sometimes bored? Well, to kill time, try putting clues together to figure out my name!"

Hinata smiled again, "That's a great idea, Hero!!" (Remember, they're 4 years old!)

Pride swelled in Sasuke's chest by that name. He absolutely loved it.

Sasuke stayed at the hospitl for about a week, and each day, he had Hinata for company. She would sit in a chair beside his bed and they would talk and laugh plenty.

Finally, Sasuke was released from the hospital, and immediately began training. He was kicking a padded tree when he heard someone behind him.

He whirled around and saw Hinata. He cried out in surprise, "waagh!"

The girl inclined her head a little bit in confusion. "What?"

Sasuke looked around for her father, uncle, or cousin, but it was only him and Hinata.

"How did you get here?"

She made a teasing face, "What, I can't walk?"

Wide eyes stared at her. "Without an escort or something?"

A frown on her face showed and she said, "Actually, I can get around places that are not crowded with people. My family doesn't know I can, though. They just think it's some miracle that I can get around."

"How can you not run into things?"

She blushed a little bit but replied, "I can tell what occupies the space around me. Like how there are five trees over there, and oh! A squirrel!"

She pointed to the things she had said, and Sasuke turned to see a squirrel.

Hinata went on, "Luckily, Father's started thinking that I have some ability in the shinobi field, so he's training me bit by bit."

They stood in silence for a while, then Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Hinata, what's it like to be blind?"

The girl was speechless for a while, but then a smile lit up her face.

"I don't consider myself blind. Colors, shape, and looks don't make up sight. I think of the smells, sounds, and space around me. Those things help me see. It's just that I wish people would see me as some_one_ not some_thing_."

Sasuke stared at her, and then smiled. "Hinata, people are the blind ones if they don't see you as who you truly are."

Her eyes widened enormously, and if she could cry, she would have. She hugged Sasuke, who was surprised and about to push her away until he heard her say happily, "Thank you Hero!! Thank you so much!!"

Sasuke returned the friendly hug. The boy smiled inside, not just because he was thanked so graciously, but because he had found a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Sasuke hurriedly ate his breakfast, stuffing food in his mouth. His mother said sternly, "Sasuke, don't eat so fast. You could choke."

The little boy swallowed his food and said, "Sorry, but I was going to meet Hinata."

Itachi entered and heard of Sasuke's plans. "Hinata? The blind heiress?"

Fugaku frowned, "Why are you so close to her? She is useless and is just an obstacle in your path."

Sasuke grew angry. "She's my best friend!! And she's not blind! She sees things better than anyone else!" The boy ran out of the house and his annoyed father sighed.

His mother spoke lovingly, "Dear, it's his first friend. Please don't be so hard on him."

Fugaku rubbed his forehead and replied, "He should be able to pick better friends. Not useless people."

Meanwhile, Sasuke ran over to the training grounds where he was supposed to meet Hinata. When he arrived, he saw her sitting on the grass, hugging her knees.

He sat beside her, and muttered, "Hello."

Without turning her head, she asked, "Are you in bad mood?"

Sasuke grunted, and she asked why.

Black eyes lowered as he said, "My father…he doesn't think that I should be friends with you."

Hinata froze. After a moment of silence, she spoke in a quiet whispered voice, "I…I understand."

Sasuke looked up at her in surprise, and said passionately, "But that's not going to stop me! I will always be your friend!! I promise!!"

The once-heartbroken girl then smiled happily. Sasuke jumped to his feet, pulling Hinata up.

"Ne, ne Hinata!! Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

Sasuke thought for a while, and then smiled a toothy smile. "Come on. You'll see."

XXXXXXX

Naruto was taking a lonely walk around the village. He passed by a stream but then stopped. On the hill next to the stream, he saw two children running around.

He recognized both of them. But the only one who caught his eye was the girl. He always saw a lonely look in her face, that is, until now. Naruto knew that she was blind, and always felt a kind of bond to her.

He smiled for her now, happy that she found a friend.

XXXXXX

There were whispers surrounding the Hyuuga clan as the head and his wife and daughter walked among the crowd. The whispers were mainly about 5 year old blind girl though (it's been a year).

It was a clan gathering, where all the clans in the village would come together.

"Neji, take Hinata to sit down." Hiashi ordered.

A white hand grasped her small one, and led her to a table. "Hinata-sama, is something wrong?"

The blind girl nodded shyly. "D-Do you see a boy with raven hair and black eyes?"

Neji scanned the crowd and his eyes rested on a boy who sitting alone at another table holding a cup of soda. Neji confronted the boy and asked him to follow.

Hinata smiled as she sense Sasuke's presence. "Neji-nii, this is my best friend Hero."

Neji wore a puzzled look, but only said, "Pleased to meet you. I am Neji, Hinata's cousin."

Sasuke smirked but asked politely, "Are you enjoying the gathering?"

Hinata wore a bored look, which practically answered his question. Neji was called on by his father, and taking this chance, Sasuke held Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the building and outside.

The cold breeze brushed past their faces leaving their cheeks numb with cold. Sasuke sighed in relief, "I'm glad we're out of there. I don't understand how adults can have fun."

Hinata giggled lightly. "Hero-kun, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to play with you."

She blushed and said, "Me too. I'm glad I'm not a bother."

Sasuke stared at her and the force of his gaze caused her to flinch. Yes, she could feel it.

"How...how can you feel like that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"H-Hero-kun?" the girl squeaked.

"How can you let people boss you around like that? Can't you at least try? Can't you at least try to prove that you're more than just a bother?"

Hinata was silent, so then Sasuke said in a lowered voice, "I'm always behind my brother. I have to work hard just to show Father that I am something. That's how I-"

"Hero-kun, I am not you. What can I do?" Distressed, Hinata walked off, leaving Sasuke drowning in guilt.

XXXXX

Sasuke sighed and was about to walk outside even though it was 2 in the morning. What he had said about Hinata, was what he felt guilty about. He had always been thinking about himself, and never thought of how her life was. How much she suffered.

Before he could slide open the door, he heard faint talking outside. He strained his ear and realized that Hiashi and Fugaku were talking outside of his house.

"Hiashi, you have begun training your daughter?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Why do you bother, although I mean no offense."

"I want her familiar with the fightning style so that when she gets surgery, she won't be behind."

"When is the surgery?"

"2 years from now."

"So far from now? Why is that?"

"The doctor said that if she did it now, there's a 90 chance that she wouldn't live. So when she is eight years old, there is a 40 chance that she won't live."

A whistle. "That's a gamble still, Hiashi. Are you sure about this?"

Sasuke couldn't listen anymore. He ran back upstairs and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Hinata sighed a quiet sigh, and waited for Hero. It had been a year and she still didn't bother trying to find out his name. In truth, she feared that if she found out his real name, he would completely change.

She heard the grass rustle under feet, and sensed Sasuke beside her. She turned her head and smiled to him.

Sasuke hadn't told Hinata about what he had heard about the plans for her surgery. He was too scared to say. He felt that she might completely change if she could see him.

"Hero-kun, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me train?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Why ask me? I need help too."

"But I don't just want to learn the Hyuuga style, I want to learn ninjutsu, and genjutsu. My family refuses to teach me those things."

Sasuke thought about it for a while. "Alright, follow me."

They came to the training grounds of the village. There were three wooden poles and a memorial stone.

Sasuke began instructing Hinata on some basic signs, and jutsu like replacement.

Hinata quickly mastered all the jutsu he taught her in a couple of days.

"Hero-kun, I was walking and I sensed that you were trying a powerful jutsu near the stream. How are you on it?"

"I am getting better. What kind of jutsu do you want to learn?"

"Hmm…perhaps water. Water is soothing and graceful."

Sasuke nodded thinking that it fit her.

"Hero-kun, do you think we will always be friends?"

"Of course!!"

"Will you be by me when I need you?"

"Yes."

"And when I open my eyes?"

Sasuke stopped. He faced her.

Her face lowered and she said, "I'm getting surgery next year. Father told me."

Sasuke didn't look down as he said, "I know."

Her head shot up, shocked. "W-What?"

"I've known for 2 years, but I was too afraid to say. Hinata, you could die!"

"I-I know. But when I can finally see the world, the first face I want to see is yours." She gave him a cheerful smile, astounding him.

"I promise." He held out his hand, and she took it. It sealed the oath he had given. She relaxed, knowing that he would be there for her.

XXXXX

Hinata listened to the song that rang in her ears. It was a sad song. It was crying. She didn't like the song. Because someone had died. And she knew who.

"Good bye dear…" Hinata heard her father say.

Her mother was gone. In her place was a baby name Hanabi.

Hinata escaped from the graveyard.

The heavens seemed to be crying, and the blind girl let the sky's tears soak her skin.

She heard hurried footsteps and knew who it was. Hero.

Hands were on her shoulder. Friendly comforting hands.

"Hero-kun, M-Mother…s-she's g-gone…" her voice was broken and hoarse.

"It's okay…don't worry…she's in a better place," Sasuke said soothingly.

Her trembling body stopped shaking and she relaxed. "Thank you, Hero-kun."

He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the hill where they always spent time together.

XXXXXX

Neji was curious. His uncle had invited Fugaku over. He knew that the two of them had been friends when they were younger, but why did Hiashi invite him over right after the funeral of his wife?

He listened at their door and heard two voices:

"Fugaku, I've noticed something strange about my daughter."

"And what would that be?"

"Hinata…she never seems lost. I let her roam freely, but watched. However, she always escapes. When she returns, she is not harmed or anything."

"My son speaks much of your daughter. I remember once or twice that he implied that she is…unusual for even a normal person."

There was silence for a while, but then Hiashi said, "I intend on extending the limits of her training. She might prove to be a very strong kunoichi."

Neji heard their steps nearing the door and ran into his own room. _Shoud I tell Hinata-sama? No…why should I?_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Sasuke's stomach grumbled. _Where is Hinata?_

Hinata had called Sasuke and asked to meet at the hill. Her voice had sounded urgent, and he was worried about what was wrong.

He heard panting, and Hinata stood before him. She was trying to catch her breath, and in her hand was a basket. She smiled and said, "I thought you might be hungry."

The boy grinned, "You bet."

Hinata pulled out bento boxes, her hands fumbling over the lid of the basket. Before Sasuke could say anything, she held out a wrapped present before him.

"Happy birthday, Hero-kun."

Sasuke was surprised that she remembered his birthday and was touched. He took the present and opened it to reveal a chained necklace. A rectangle metal pendant with the kanji "Hero" inscribed hung from it.

It was a boyish necklace, not like the ones that he saw his mother wear.

Hinata was blushing and stuttered, "I-I didn't know i-if you'd like it. But I wanted something for you to remember me by."

Sasuke couldn't help sense the dread in her voice. He faced her immediately.

"What do you mean?"

She looked shaken, but quickly covered it up. "Nothing, just a remembrance."

Sasuke slipped the necklace over his head and picked up the bento box. "Did you bring chopsticks?"

"Ah! Yes!"

Fear possessed Sasuke as he watched Hinata blindly grope for the chopsticks. He snatched Hinata's hands and spoke.

"Hinata! What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Don't lie, what happened to you?"

He let go of her hands and her face fell. "I-I don't know where things stand."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, I could tell what took up space, but now…I can't."

Sasuke felt numb. His best friend was truly blind now. That must have been why she must have been late.

"Hero-kun?"

Sasuke snapped back and said lowly, "I see." But then he brightened. "Don't worry, Hinata!! I'll be your eyes! That way, you can see the world."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hey, I'm eight years old. I can take care of you."

Hinata giggle and hugged Sasuke tightly. They ate their bento lunches leaving behind uncertainty.

XXXXXXX

"Hinata-sama, your father would like to see you."

The blind child was led into her father's study, where Hiashi sat in a chair smoking a pipe.

"Otou-san?"

"Hinata, tell me. How old are you now?"

Didn't her father know? But her voice replied anyway, "Eight years old."

"My, time flies."

She felt nervous around this man who raised her. She sometimes thought that his harsh training was the reason why her senses were gone.

"Otou-san, what is it?"

"You no longer have those telepathic abilities am I correct?"

"What is that?" She was utterly confused. She didn't understand what her father meant.

"The ability to sense was occupies the space around you." He said impatiently.

_He knew??!! _"Y-yes, b-but why?"

"That's good."

_WHAT?!_ "Why is that-"

"Because then I won't have a daughter who is a freak. Next week, you will have surgery on your eyes."

It took 2 seconds for a single thought to register in Hinata's mind.

_Run._

She turned on her heel to do so.

But strong hands seized her from behind, and pain struck her. Then, she couldn't move.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke was worried. He hadn't seen Hinata for days and he was extremely worried. _Did something happen? Was it something I did?_

"Sasuke…why are you pacing around the table?"

The raven haired boy looked up and realized that he was pacing around the table. Itachi was looking at him curiously.

"If you don't stop, I won't be able to eat my lunch." Emotionless face.

"Sorry, but I'm just worried about Hinata. I haven't seen her in 8 days!!" Sasuke explained.

Itachi raised a brow. "You didn't hear? She's in the hospital. She had surgery yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke cried out. "Why didn't she tell me? I don't understand."

"They say she tried to run away, then put up a fight, until Hiashi knocked her out cold. My guess is that she didn't want it."

Sasuke registered this information. He grabbed his shoes and with a quick, "I'm going to the hospital," he left.

Never in his life had he run so fast. He could feel the air slip out of his lungs in short breaths. The nurses were shocked when a boy slammed open the doors to the hospital.

"Where is Hyuuga Hinata?" he demanded.

"Sorry, but she's not taking-"

"Just tell me!" The nurse could tell this boy was extremely distressed. She gave him the room number and he was off immediately. It was on the 2nd floor where patients who just had surgery rested.

Room 231. Before he could put a hand on the handle, Hiashi stood before him.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"I'm here to see my best friend." Sasuke said fiercely.

"Leave, for there is no point for you here."

Sasuke demanded, "Why not?"

A cold voice slapped him. "Because she is dead."

His feet were frozen to the ground. He stopped breathing, and he felt numb everywhere. His voice didn't sound like his for it was hoarse and shaken.

"Liar."

Hiashi shook his head.

"LIAR!!!"

He grabbed the handle, but a finger jabbed into his wrist and he couldn't move his hand.

"I can't let you in there. Neji, escort him out."

Sasuke had no strength to fight, his limbs were shaking and his breath was ragged.

XXXXX

Neji wanted to tell Sasuke. He wanted to tell him everything. How Hinata was alive, that all that Hiashi said was a lie just to keep Sasuke away from Hinata. But he didn't. Why should he?

XXXXXX

Hinata opened her eyes. Light poured in. There was no longer darkness. _Sight…_

She sat up in her bed, and was greeted by unfamiliar faces.

"Hinata…" her father's voice. She knew which face belonged to him now. She searched the room, hoping to find Hero. But she didn't.

So she didn't speak, she didn't move. All she did was cry.

XXXXXX

Sasuke felt terrible. _Hinata…come back!!! This day can't get any worse. _At least, that was what he thought.

Little did he know that when he arrived home, he would find his entire clan dead.

XXXXXXX

Days later, Hinata was told that Hero had died in a massacre. She cried for days. It seemed like all she could do. _He promised to be there when I opened my eyes!! He promised!! Hero…come back!!_

VVVVVVVVV

It had been 11 years. 11 years since he saw his family killed. 11 years since he vowed revenge. 11 years since _she_ died. He had hoped to get rid of the memories of her, of the village.

But he had accomplished his goal. Itachi was dead, and he had great strength. He was back in Konoha. That is, of course, in chains.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

_He never saw her. He was too bent on revenge._

_She never saw him. She was too pressured by grief and family._

_Even though they were in the same class. Their eyes saw each other, but their hearts never did. _

_To Sasuke, she was just a girl who was familiar._

_To Hinata, he was just a boy who was familiar._

XXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama, let me talk to you about the punishment…" a doctor said.

"What is it?"

"This punishment blinds the subject and puts him in a torturing sleep for 9 days."

"And? This was decreed as the punishment for traitors."

"No one must be allowed to touch him. If one does, the sleep will transfer to the one touching the subject."

Tsunade nodded. "Just keep him in a room alone, with cameras of course."

XXXXXX

Punishment. He was getting what he deserved now. Naruto and Sakura were arguing against the Hokage, saying that there must be another way.

Punishment. He was strapped to a long bed in a dark room. They said he would be blind for 9 days, reliving his worst regrets.

A medic nin stood beside him. Seals flew across her hands and they began to glow with yellow chakra. She placed one hand over his eyes, the other over his chest. Soon he succumbed to darkness, and suffering.

XXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata was worried. It seemed unusual that the blond would be so down.

"Sasuke's getting his punishment." Naruto sulked.

"What is his punishment?"

Naruto was quiet for a while, and in a hushed voice said, "9 days of blindness and reliving the worst times of his life."

Hinata's eyes widened and she froze. Naruto immediately regretted answering.

She was extremely against such cruel punishment, and she had many times in the past that she had come to regret. Besides, when she was little, she was blind.

"I'll try to talk to the Hokage tomorrow, so let's just eat our ramen." Hinata said half-cheerfully.

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!" He hugged Hinata, who blushed a little bit and smiled.

XXXXXXXX

_Fugaku's head lay at his feet. His mother was pinned against the wall with a sword through her chest. Itachi stood before him laughing insanely._

_The scene changed and he saw a cute girl with white eyes. Suddenly she was on the ground, blood seeping from beneath her eyelids. _

_Let the pain stop. Please. No more…_

XXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I can't do it." Tsunade said impatiently. "He's a traitor, and this is what he deserves."

"Nobody deserves that kind of treatment! Not even the bloodiest assassin! He had a very good reason for leaving the village."

Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "I still can't do it, Hinata."

The girl grew enraged, and said harshly, "Then I will." With that she fled the office. It took 20 seconds for Tsunade to think of what Hinata was going to do before she chased after Hinata calling, "Wait! Stop, Hinata!"

Hinata ran across the street of the hospital. Instead of going through the main entrance, she jumped onto the roof, and proceeded with the stairs from there.

Important patients/subjects were always on the top floor. She activated her Byakuugan searching each room. Finally her eyes stopped on the door to a huge dark room.

She tried turning the knob, but it was locked. She focused on her chakra and forced it into the keyhole and the door creaked open.

She peered through. Everything was dark, but she could make out a bed with a long figure laying on it.

Hinata neared the bed, and stared into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. _This is Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan._

His face seemed to have been carved carefully, and his skin was like the moonlight. His long lashes were curled over his closed eyes, and his black charcoal hair was parted at his forehead.

Something about him seemed to reach out to Hinata. She knew him. But how? He seemed so familiar, and she tried thinking of his voice. But the voice she heard was of her deceased best friend. The best friend who had died after her surgery.

His brow was wrinkled in pain, and she wanted to reach out to soothe him. To tell him that everything was okay. And that's what she did.

XXXXXXX

"_Little brother, you don't have enough hate…" _

_Sasuke slashed blindly with an edged blade. He was surrounded by darkness and white lightning crackled and shook at his feet. His energy was slowly being sucked away. _

_His body grew tired, his breath grew heavy. _

_Suddenly Itachi stood before him with a cold emotionless expression. Sasuke closed his eyes, and thought, "_its over"

_A scream pierced the air. Eyes snapped open. Itachi was writhing in pain before him, and suddenly melted away. _

"_Hero-kun!!" Sasuke turned with wide eyes to see the figure of a small girl. His best friend._

_Tiny arms wrapped around him. Cute little eyes stared up at him blindly and yet innocently. "Thank goodness! You're okay!"_

XXXXXXX

Hinata screamed the moment she touched him. Agonizing pain flooded her body, and her world turned colors. First yellow then red and finally black.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Sasuke opened his eyes to light. He was confused for he recalled being in a dark room. He tore away the straps that binded him to the bed, and sensed several presences.

They were at the side of his bed: Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto. They were bending over a girl, who seemed to be flinching in pain.

"Sakura, where is he?" Tsunade cried out in frustration.

"He's coming."

As if on cue, a doctor slammed the door open and was immediately examining the girl.

"The sleep's passed on to her. I can't remove it, but I can decrease the number of days she has to suffer it."

"To how many days?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Mmm…about 4 days. That's the best I can do." Hinata was transferred to a stretcher and carried out of the room. That's when Tsunde, Sakura, and Naruto seem to realize that Sasuke was awake.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are extremely fortunate," Tsunade said menacingly.

However, Sakura on the other hand, cried out happily, "Sasuke-kun! Are you all right?"

He grumbled, "That's a stupid question. What happened?"

Naruto looked at him strangely, "She took your punishment."

"That girl that was lying on the ground? Why?"

"She hates cruel punishments. Her dad always mistreats her and she feels no one else should suffer what she has." To Tsunade, "Does Sasuke have to take up a new punishment?"

Tsunade was silent. Then decided, "No, it's alright. Hinata will probably interfere again. Sakura, take Sasuke to a room to rest."

Sakura complied. Naruto was silent, with almost a worried look. Sasuke wondered what was wrong with him, since it was so unusual.

XXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Sasuke was released, and he met Naruto at the Ichiraku Bar.

Naruto had seemed down lately, and hardly showed his goofy grin anymore.

"What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto sighed a heavy breath, and said, "It's nothing. Just one more days and she'll wake up. I'm so worried about her."

_She's just a girl_, Sasuke thought. But he kept silence.

But it did peak his curiosity about the girl for she had taken his punishment, and she seemed strikingly familiar. Besides this girl…he didn't know her name.

Who was she to help someone she didn't know?

Who was she to make Naruto depressed?

Who was she to have the Hokage upset?

Who was she to make him feel so strange without even speaking?

Who was she?

So many questions, but he didn't want to ask Naruto. The owner of the bar set down two bowls of ramen, and Naruto immediately began digging in.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are you going to do now that Itachi is dead?" Naruto asked with a stuffed face.

Sasuke was quiet. Honestly, he didn't even know himself. "I'll try raising up the ranks of ninja. Perhaps ANBU since there is no higher."

"What about restoring you clan?"

_Jeez this kid is nosy_. "I don't need to think about that yet. I'll wait for the right moment."

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto was staring hungrily at Sasuke's untouched bowl of ramen.

"Here ya go." The bowl was pushed, and soon it was empty. Sasuke felt as if he had lost his appetite thinking of that girl.

Sasuke went home, to the Uchiha manor. It was familiar, the whole place, but it was still lonely, not that he cared.

His eyes were about to close with sleep, until he heard a loud knock on his door.

Naruto was standing there. _I can't leave this guy for even a nap!_

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm so worried, I can't even think straight."

_Oh. It's about her again._

"Naruto, go tell someone who cares, ok? Let me sleep." Irritation was obvious.

Enraged, Naruto cried out, "She's in that sleep because of you! Couldn't you care at least?"

"If I knew her, then I could. But I don't. I'm thankful, but I don't know her well enough to care."

A fist lashed at Sasuke, who was shocked. He stumbled back, and then thrust out a kick at Naruto who collided into the wall.

A fierce battle without ninjutsu erupted between them. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Kakashi and Sakura were standing there.

Kakashi held Sasuke back, and Sakura pulled Naruto away.

"How can you guys act this way?" Sakura scolded.

"I'm going to make him take back those words!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke who had recovered his cool, asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to let you guys know that she woke up early. She broke it 12 hours early."

Naruto stopped fidgeting, and was beaming. "Let's go visit her."

Sasuke groaned, "There goes my nap."

XXXXXXXX

She was definitely familiar. Her skin was a snowy white. Her hair was the color of the night sky, long, and draped over her shoulders. She looked shaken and scared.

Naruto cried out, "Are you better now?" The girl looked at him scared a bit, but then smiled a weak one.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," her sweet voice said. Naruto hugged her tightly, and a little color rose to her icy cheeks.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" the girl asked once her gaze fell upon him.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto yelled. "He's the one who was sentenced with that poison sleep." To Sasuke, "This is my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata."

His words almost made Sasuke fall over.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

_No…no…it can't be…_ Sasuke's mind froze over. Images of his childhood friend flashed rapidly through his mind.

He asked in a pressed voice, "Have…have we met before?"

Hinata looked at him confused, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't believe so. All I know is that we went to the academy together."

_That's right. The Hinata I know has been long dead. She's probably her replacement, _Sasuke thought.

"Hinata, is a strong ninja, and is also heir to the Hyuuga clan." Naruto said proudly.

_Yeah…the Hinata I know couldn't have been heir. She was blind, and useless to her father's eyes._

"It's nice to finally meet you. Naruto-kun has been talking about you very much," Hinata said with a smile, and a hand held out.

Sasuke moved forward, and shook her hand. The moment their palms pressed together, a shocking feeling snapped between them.

Hinata flinched and they both snatched their hands back. Hinata rubbed her hand and suddenly her eyes widened.

Sasuke strained to hear her whispered voice, "I-It's back."

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Ah! No, no. But could you please leave me to rest a little bit? I feel a bit lightheaded."

Naruto nodded, and dragged Sasuke out of the room with him. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was immediately cheery and loud again. _He must really care for Hinata_…

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window. She was continually rubbing the palm of her hand as if to get rid of the numbness she felt from shaking the Uchiha's hand.

She seemed to know him so well, but today was the first time they had ever really talked.

The moment she had touched his hand, she had felt awkard, as if suddenly aware of everything around her. From the bug on the tree outside her window, to the dust under her bed.

The feeling was so familiar, and she immediately recognized it. It was that ability of hers she had had when she was little, when she was blind.

Hinata felt weary from the torturing sleep. But then, she didn't want to go back to sleep. Everything she had feared, regretted, hated seemed to come back and haunt her. The death of her mother, the news of Hero's murder, her father punishing her for being weak, her fight against Neji, and so much more.

Her eyes were about to close with sleep without her realizing it. But her father then walked in with Neji.

"Hinata-sama, are you feeling better?" Neji asked worriedly.

She nodded weakly. Her eyes were on her father's, staring boldly into his.

Her father twitched a little bit. He remembered one day when she showed her true strength and from that day she was never weak. She always looked directly at his eye, but she was still obedient. After her surgery, it had taken a long time for her to get use to the world around her, so she was extremely weak and behind.

But he never knew that she had been secretly training on her own until that day.

"Next time, be sure not to interfere with matters such as these." Hiashi said.

All she did was nod.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt awkard. Ever since he had shaken hands with Hinata, he couldn't stop thinking of his childhood friend.

He knew it was not possible that they were the same person. He knew Hiashi was the type to find a replacement for Hinata. Before Hinata's death, he learned that Hanabi had stepped out of the line of succession stubbornly.

He recalled teaching her some basic jutsu, recalled her laugh, recalled her voice:

"_Hero-kun, what do you like to do in your free time?"_

"_Happy Birthday, Hero-kun."_

"_Nothing, just a remembrance."_

He wanted to forget her, but the thing was, he couldn't. It was that simple.

He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the Hinata he knew.

XXXXXXXXX

Five days later, Hinata was released. At first Tsunade had wanted to keep her there for she was still too weak. But Hinata had insisted.

Tsunade had suspected that Hinata was destined to be extremely strong, but had not reached that point yet. She _had_ broken the sleep early, and gotten out of the hospital after 5 days.

Neji had to help Hinata around, for she would sometimes collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

But after another 3 days, Neji was not needed. He returned to his training with his team, and Hinata walked around the village.

She went into a cute tea shop and ordered some oolong tea to relax. Her ear caught the voice of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you want to go out?" Sakura begged. It was clear that she had really missed Sasuke over time.

Sasuke sighed and got up. "Sakura, I don't have the time. I can't focus on that stuff now."

Taking this to heart, Sakura ran out of the tea shop tearfully. Sasuke groaned and muttered, "Girls."

His eye caught the familiar face of Hinata and he took a seat beside her.

"Feeling better?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

"What did the sleep seem like to you?"

Hinata drew in a ragged breath. "I…I believe you know."

Sasuke did. He had suffered it for 1 day while this girl was supposed to for 4 days but broke it by herself.

"Why did you turn Sakura-san away like that?"

"Was it that cruel?" he grumbled.

"Oh, no, not at all. But she has missed you a lot. She _loves _you. Didn't you?"

Sasuke turned his glare at her. "No, I didn't. And who are you to interfere with my personal matters?" he said harshly.

He got up roughly and was just about to leave when he heard the girl say, "I'm sorry for being so nosy. I understand that you wish to focus on your training, and I apologize for ignoring that."

She bowed before him, and he, shocked, asked, "Why are you so polite and formal?"

"I guess it's just who I am."

She left the shop and Sasuke saw Naruto come in.

"Yo! Teme!!"

"Hn."

"That's all you can say? Anyway, was Hinata here?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I wanna ask her if she wants to go to the movies with me Friday."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and then asked what he asked Hinata, "Hey, why is she so polite? Is she like that around you?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I don't think there's a single person she's not open mouthed to."

Sasuke was now very interested in this girl. She was strong, clever, and well…different. Besides she reminded him of his Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

Tsunade had started giving Sasuke missions, but they were all within the village limits.

As Sasuke walked home from a simple mission, it began to rain. He quickened his pace and happened to pass by the training grounds. He sensed Hinata's presence, and saw her training.

Kicking and punching the air, she twisted her body and spun through the air like a butterfly. She landed slowly on her feet and froze.

"Uchiha-san, could you please come out?" She spoke in a low voice.

Sasuke stepped out from the shadows and smirked. "You train even though it rains?"

"Yes, I must prove my power to be a strong heir." She continued a Hyuuga form, throwing a backhand in to the ground.

"May I spar with you?" Sasuke wanted to see how strong this girl was.

Hinata was a little surprised by the sudden request, but she accepted.

She got ready into a stance, but Sasuke had already disappeared. She sensed a kick aimed at her head, so she ducked to her feet. Sasuke flew over her.

When he landed his eyes widened and he thought, _Nobody has ever been able to catch me at that speed. _

Hinata was beside him and kicked him in the stomach, but he grabbed her ankle and swung her threw the air.

She gasped and used placed her hands on the ground to recover her balance. She was panting with exhaustion. With her Sense (her telepathic ability) she could just barely make out where Sasuke was.

Sasuke smirked. He was going to kick it up a notch. He moved with stunning speed, and this time, Hinata couldn't follow at all.

His face was before hers in a blink of an eye, she gasped, and her foot slipped on a wet puddle. She closed her eyes as she fell.

She expected to hit the ground but she felt strong arms support her. Hinata opened her eyes, and found that Sasuke had caught her from behind.

"A-ah, gomen!" She immediately stepped back on her feet.

Sasuke had an expressionless face. "Be careful next time." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black jacket, and walked away in the rain.

XXXXXXX

Hinata sighed and plopped herself on her bed. She was drenched from the rain, but she didn't care.

She thought about the man she had sparred. She had lost, but she wasn't thinking about that. The Uchiha seemed so familiar, and the way he moved…it was like she knew.

But what was most strange was that she hardly knew him, yet she felt so comfortable around him. It was like she could tell him everything: what she feared, what she suffered, and…everything.

Hinata sighed another sigh. _This is stupid. I just met Sasuke and now I'm thinking about impossible things._

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke thought about the woman he had sparred. He had won, but he wasn't thinking about that. The Hyuuga seemed so familiar, and the way she moved…it was like he knew.

But what was most strange was that he hardly knew her, yet he felt so comfortable around her. It was like he could tell her everything: what he feared, what he suffered, and…everything.

Sasuke sighed. _This is stupid. I just met Hinata and now I'm thinking about impossible things._

XXXXXXXX

"Oi, Hinata!! Tsunade wants us in her office!! Come on." Naruto tugged her hand, and dragged her to the Hokage.

They walked into the office, and Hinata immediately bowed with respect. When she lifted her head, she saw Sasuke standing beside the desk, with Sakura fawning over him. Tsunade had her arms folded.

"All four of you are here for a mission. This is a B-Rank mission. There are suspicions that a feudal lord in the Lightning Country is plotting against the ruler of the country."

"What do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"You will be disguised as a noble couple traveling. So-"

"Wait, wait, just one couple?" Naruto interrupted.

Tsunade was already getting angry. "Yes, Hinata and Sasuke will be the couple. Naruto, you and Sakura-"

"What??!! Why can't I be with Hinata? She's my girlfriend!!"

Hinata blushed, and Tsunade, struggling with patience, continued, "You will be Sasuke's 'servant' and Sakura will be Hinata's 'servant'. This is just for cover. Get as close-"

"You didn't answer, obaa-chan!!"

Tsunade slid her chair back roughly and slammed her fist on the desk, causing it to shatter.

"Naruto, SHUT UP!! Hinata knows how to act as a noble, being a Hyuuga, and Sasuke knows how to act as a noble, being an Uchiha. Understand? Get as close to the feudal lord as possible."

"When are we leaving?" Hinata inquired.

"Tomorrow. Go get packed now. I'll send a letter to the feudal lord about a place to stay."

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Hinata waited at the gate. There was a comfortable silence between them as they waited for Naruto and Sakura who were late.

"Ano…Uchiha-san, are you ready for the mission?" Hinata said timidly.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, for he was tired of waiting for his teammates. "Hn? Yeah, I guess." His voice hinted boredom and Hinata thought she heard him mumble something.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'Call me Sasuke.' Uchiha-san makes me feel like my father." His eyes were still closed.

Hinata lightly smiled. But it disappeared when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head and was met with the beaming face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yosh!! Let's go!!"

He was about to run off when he stopped. He turned and looked at Sasuke and Hinata curiously.

"Ne, ne, why aren't you guys wearing your regular ninja outfits?"

Sasuke was dressed in a formal black kimono, and so was Hinata in a simple midnight blue one. "Tch, dobe. We have to act like _nobles_."

Naruto still looked at them stupidly. Hinata hurriedly added, "It's alright, we have hidden weapons."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _How did she know that he-_

Hinata caught his expression and continued, "In case we are attacked."

_This girl thinks like me, it's kinda creepy._

Sasuke pulled off his sack from his back and threw it at Naruto.

"Hey! What the-"

"You're my _servant_, right? Act like one."

Hinata and Sakura had to hold Naruto down from attacking Sasuke.

When they got him under control, Sakura turned to Hinata, "Would you like me to take your things?"

Hinata protested, "Ah, no, no. It's alright."

But Sakura had grasped the backpack and said, "It's alright. I want to do this mission right. _Without screw ups_," she added with a glance at Naruto.

They set off immediately. During the whole 6 days journey, Sasuke watched Hinata. He noted how she seemed to set off at night when everyone was asleep. How she would find a waterfall or river to train at.

Strangely, she would always know that he was there. She would ask him if he would train with her. And of course he would accept. It became a regular routine.

Hinata found that her Sense was strengthening as she trained with Sasuke. She found it extremely strange though.

Finally they reached the mansion of their target. They were greeted by the feudal lord, Zurui.

"Ah, welcome, welcome to my home. Please make yourselves comfortable. The Hokage asked a favor of me to provide hospitable…means to you."

"Thank you very much," Hinata spoke with ease.

"Follow my servant to your rooms, and would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto almost gaped at Sasuke acting with manners.

Once they had settled their belongings, which wasn't much, they were led to a large elegant dining room. Naruto and Sakura were astounded by the grandness, while Hinata and Sasuke on the other hand were used to it, being from noble families.

They had a strange dinner, however. Zurui recognizing their surprise, said, "I always have my cooks prepare western food. It's different from the everyday rice."

They politely ate, and Sasuke tried to choke down the sweetness of the sauce.

When they awaited dessert, Hinata politely said, "Thank you for treating our servants with such equal treatment."

Zurui smiled and answered, "Oh, no not at all. I am familiar with some of the customs of the Fire Country. I happen to know that they treat their subjects very well.

"Tell me, you two are a married couple, aren't you?"

Hinata and Sasuke were caught off guard by the sudden question, and Naruto and Sakura practically choked on the pudding they were eating.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke said with a strained voice after recovering.

Zurui leaned in closer. "Forgive me for prying, but was it an arranged marriage or-"

"No, it was a…true marriage," Sasuke said smoothly. He quickly grasped Hinata's hand, making her blush lightly.

"Ah, I see. Well, I must leave now, so sleep well." Zurui stood up and walked away.

Once he was clearly gone, and nobody else was sensed around, Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and asked, "A true marriage? Why did you have to say that?"

"If I said arranged, don't you think it will give him another reason to suspect our true means of being here? He's already suspecting us."

Naruto was still angry, and was about to lunge at Sasuke when Hinata interrupted, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san is right. Zurui-san doesn't seem to be trusted."

Naruto relaxed. Sakura sighed in relief, and yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

It was awkard for they were given two rooms only: one for the noble couple, and one for the servants.

They all gulped as they realized what this meant. Naruto threatened, "Sasuke-teme, if you lay a single finger on Hinata, I-"

"Tch. What makes you think I will do that? I'm not like you." Sasuke walked into his bedroom, and Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I hope this won't have to last long."

Naruto smiled at her though. "Don't worry, Hinata! Sasuke's a grump, but he won't do anything to you!"

He planted a kiss on her cheek, and let her walk into the bedroom she shared with Sasuke.

_Wait…that means…I have to sleep with-_

Sakura was eyeing him strangely, and he sighed. "I'll take the floor, don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

_She dreamed. Hero was standing beside her, his face clouded, but she could sense his smile. His face cleared and she saw silky black hair, a pale face with bloody red eyes staring at her. Sasuke…_

Hinata let sunlight flood into her eyes as she opened them. She blinked her eyes several times, and she could then see clearly.

_It's strange though. It feels like I'm not the only one in bed…_ Her head snapped to the side, and was greeted by the sleeping face of Sasuke.

"Eep!!" She tumbled out of bed, startling the Uchiha awake.

He snapped his eyes open, and saw that Hinata on the ground.

"What are you eeping about?" He said with an irritated voice.

"Ah! G-gomen, I was just startled that's all."

There was a knock on the door, and before Sasuke or Hinata could get up to answer, Zurui strolled in casually.

Zurui froze when he saw Hinata on the ground and Sasuke sitting upright in bed.

"Oh, my! I apologize if I am interrupting something."

Hinata felt heat rise up to her face. Sasuke groaned, and slapped a hand over his annoyed face. "What is it, Zurui?"

"Well, I just want to say that I will be out for the next 3 days, so please do as you like around. If you would like a tour of the area, please let my butler know, and he will call for a guide."

"That's alright, Zurui, we won't need a guide because we like to explore the place freely."

"That's fine, very well. Enjoy your time here." Zurui left the room in a hurry, and Hinata immediately scrambled to her feet.

They agreed to take a walk through the garden. Sasuke watched Hinata as she gazed out at the colorful and exotic flowers.

They came to a section of the garden where the ground was coated with white flowers. The Uchiha noticed how the white flowers seem to be giving off a light that seemed to shine in Hinata's eyes.

He felt he knew her so well. Felt as if he could reach out and stroke her hair, and pull her into his arms.

He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. _What am I thinking? She's Naruto's girlfriend!!_

"Sasuke-san, what do you like to do in your free time?"

The question sounded so familiar to him. "Hmm, it changes through time. When I was little, I loved playing with my best…." His voice trailed off unable to speak. His fingers flew to his chest where beneath his clothes was the necklace his Hinata had given him.

Hinata looked at him worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"…its nothing. She's dead, and I don't like thinking about her."

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He stiffened with surprise, but then relaxed. Her hand was…comforting.

A whispered voice said, "I know what it's like to lose your best friend."

He turned to face her and was surprised to see such a sad look taint her lovely face. His throat was stuck and all he could do was nod. It was silly, he just wanted to lower his head and cry on her shoulders. But he didn't.

Naruto and Sakura entered the garden all of a sudden. Hinata quickly removed her hand and Sasuke faced them.

Sakura said, "Don't you think it's kind of suspicious that Zurui-san was leaving so urgently?"

"Crap! How can we keep an eye on him if we don't even know where he is?!" Naruto whined loudly.

Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto to silence him.

Hinata spoke up, "It's alright. I know where he is, I've been keeping an eye on him."

Naruto brightened and said, 'Yosh! Let's go!" He started marching but then his stomach let out an embarrassing growl. "But, let's get breakfast first," he said with a sheepish grin.

Sasuke turned to Hinata sternly, "How do you keep an eye on him?"

"I am a Hyuuga," she stated simply.

Sasuke had a feeling that there was more to it. She didn't even have her Byakuugan on! But he felt that she didn't _see_ him, it was more like she could sense-

His thoughts were cut short when Naruto spotted a ramen shop. "Breakfast!"

Sakura groaned and pulled Naruto on the collar away. "Let's get a _real_ breakfast."

Hinata giggled as Naruto pleaded, "No, NO!! Come on, Sakura-chan!!"

After a breakfast of dumplings and miso soup, Naruto stretched his arms out. "Alright! Let's go now!!"

But Sakura then said, "It would be better if Naruto and I went. Zurui might be having people watch Hinata and Sasuke."

They agreed, and Sakura handed Hinata some comms. "To direct us to where he is."

Once they left, Hinata, in a low voice began directing them. "South 2 miles…"

Sasuke kept an eye out for some people watching them.

They went back to their room in the mansion, and Hinata sat on the bed, with a hand at her ear. She pulled out another earpiece and held it out Sasuke who took it.

"Do you see the building?" Hinata asked.

"No, we still haven't found it. Oh, wait. Naruto's found it," Sakura replied.

"This place is so dark and well, great for a hiding place," Naruto commented.

Sasuke turned his eyes on Hinata, who had her eyes closed. A frown was on her face as she concentrating on what he guessed was their location.

Suddenly she snapped her eyes open, and cried hurriedly, "Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, watch out!"

"Wha-" suddenly the communications were caught off.

Sasuke immediately stood up. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I just sensed a fast moving object." _Sensed? Is that what she does?_

"Come on, let's get dressed into more appropriate clothes, and we'll go rescue them."

Hinata nodded. 5 minutes later, they had their weapons ready too. They snuck out of the mansion away from prying eyes of servants and other loyal subjects.

As they sped on top of the roofs of buildings, Hinata asked, "Sasuke-san, you don't like sweet foods do you?"

_What's with the random questions?_ "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

She smiled. "It's nothing. You just remind me of someone."

Hinata spoke the truth. Beside her was like another Hero. The way they walked, spoke, ate, and moved…they were so much alike!

They came to a secluded area surrounded by trees. Hinata activated her Byakuugan, and looked around. She stepped before two trees, and held out her palm.

An invisible wall shattered before her, and before them was a building.

"Hmm, this wasn't here before. Let's go."

She kept her Byakuugan on, and Sasuke kept his Sharingan open. It pitch dark as they walked through a marble passage.

Hinata suddenly stood up straight and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-san, I-"

But she couldn't finish because all of a sudden they were battling flying weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

Flying kunai and shuriken. The two ninja dogged them with grace and ease.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of harm's way. The girl winced, but Sasuke took no notice of it. Hinata pointed to a knob in the walls, and they ran to the door. Sasuke tied to turn it, but it was locked.

Frustrated, Sasuke drew his sword, and cut the knob off. He kicked the door open and Hinata slammed it behind them.

They could hear the weapons stab the door. Hinata slumped to the floor, panting from running so hard. Sasuke saw the blood on the door, and realized that it was coming from Hinata.

He turned her and looked at her back. There was a deep kunai wound at her back. In his rashness to get her out of the way, she had taken a wound.

He slid his fingers over the wound causing her to cringe.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head strongly. "No, I'm fine. Let's keep going." Hinata stood up awkwardly and smiled warmly.

They kept on walking, keeping an eye out for any other traps. Before them was a door, and they could sense people on the other side.

Hinata gasped, "It's them!!" Before Sasuke could stop her, the door was open and there was Naruto and Sakura.

They looked terrible, put simply. Their skin was covered with dried blood, and their hair was messy. Both of them were bound to two standing crosses.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Hinata cried. She leapt to their side, and cut away their bonds. The moment they were off, a familiar figure stepped forward.

"Hello, Hinata-san, Sasuke-san."

"Zurui!!"

"So the Hidden Leaf Village learned of my…intentions."

Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself in Hinata's arms. "Hinata?"

He jumped to his feet, grabbed a kunai from Hinata's pouch and held it up threateningly.

"I have no intention of letting the four of you escape. You shall all die here."

Zurui lifted his arms and a grey-colored chakra surrounded him. He thrust out an arm, and the chakra shaped into a gigantic blade.

It swept down at Sakura, who was pulled away by Sasuke. It was then brought down between Hinata and Naruto. They both leaped away in time, and rocks flew everywhere.

The grey chakra then split into countless arms. They all plunged into the ground, and seemed to disappear.

All of a sudden, a bandaged arm flew out of the ground and grabbed Sakura by the ankle. She shrieked and kicked it away.

Their eyes widened as they took in the sight. Dead bodes, at least what they thought were dead bodies, were sprouting from the ground. From the looks of it, there were hundreds: it was an army.

Zurui laughed evilly, "I'll take this army and take the world. This world is rotting, so I will replace it."

_Looks we have a maniac on our hands this time_, Sasuke thought with annoyance. He drew his sword swiftly and beheaded a zombie near him. Rapidly he ran through the army tearing them all apart with easy swings of his katana.

Naruto created an army of clones to rally against the dead army. Sakura punched with her inhumane strength, tearing holes into all of them.

Sasuke couldn't help but keep his eyes on Hinata. She gracefully spun through the army with a kunai. The way she moved…it was just how he had seen during her training. She slammed her palms on the ground and suddenly, lightning tore at the army.

He had to admit he was impressed. But his smirk disappeared when he saw the cut limbs pull themselves back together. All of the dead bodies came back together as if they hadn't been cut or attacked in any other way.

With a sudden jerk, the zombies surrounded Zurui and wind flapped around them.

The Konoha nin were forced back, and a heavy rock slammed against Sakura's head.

Naruto fighting against the wind called to Hinata, "Hinata!! You have to use it!!"

She gaped at him in horror. "No!!"

"You have to! I can't get close to him with my Rasengan, and Sasuke's Chidori won't work!!"

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Please, Hinata!"

Tears were streaming down her face now as she continued to shake her head. "I-I can't Naruto-kun."

"HINATA!!" Naruto cried out as he watched a zombie launch itself at Hinata. Claws sprouted from its dirty fingertips, and fangs were about to seep themselves in her skin.

Sasuke with a smooth move stood before her, and pressed Chidori against the zombie, which immediately disintegrated.

His gaze was different from any other gaze. "Hinata, I don't know what Naruto means, but if it will get us all out safely, do it."

His voice calmed her, and she stood tall and steadily. Hinata slowly walked toward Zurui and his army.

She planted her feet on the ground firmly, fighting the wind. A circle of black fire surrounded her feet as she calmly performed fast seals. Her arms lowered to her side, and she raised her head with closed eyes.

Midnight hair flew wildly as the fire grew stronger. She snapped her eyes open, and Sasuke saw they weren't Byakuugan. They were white and empty, and filled with terrible power.

She raised her palms before her and a storm of black fire flew from her fingertips. Her eyes blazed as she spoke in a voice that was hardly hers, "Amaterasu."


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

The fire easily devoured the entire army and snapped at Zurui.

Sasuke's feet were nailed to the ground. _That's impossible! That technique…only Uchihas can use it!! _

Zurui looked at Hinta with intense hatred, but she didn't even seem to notice. In fact…she didn't even look conscious.

"I'll take you all to hell with me!" he howled, and with his last strength, he pulled his hands together with a single seal.

A sudden explosion erupted in the middle of the building, and Sasuke understood what Zurui intended to do.

The building was on a _cliff_. Part of the cliff supporting the building shattered to pieces. A crack formed in the middle of the room, and one side was crumbling and falling to pieces. The side with Zurui and Hinata.

Sasuke cursed, but then saw Hinata slump to the ground. Zurui slipped off the edge and fell to his death. Hinata also fell.

"Hinata!!" Naruto cried out desperately, but he couldn't leave for he had Sakura to take care of.

Without thinking, Sasuke jumped off the safe side, and lunged at Hinata who was falling. He wrapped his arms around her, and then he fell too.

Focusing all of his chakra, he used it to decrease the impact. But they were falling from such a great height, and he didn't think they could make it. He closed his eyes preparing for great and intense pain.

XXXXX

Everything was red. She felt fire eat away at her arms. It was like she was falling, too.

Hinata felt arms hold her tightly. With that touch, the fire subsided, and she could see a little better. Although things were still blurry, she could make a figure with black hair and white skin.

_Hero-kun?_

XXXXXX

Sasuke snapped his eyes open. They were still falling, but the girl in his arms had moved, placing one hand unconsciously on his chest.

It was a comforting hand, and it gave his strength. He increased his chakra, and unleashed his seal. Leathery black wings sprouted from his back, and slowed their falling.

Well, they weren't falling anymore, more like flying.

With his eyes, he searched for shelter, and finding a cave, arrived at one.

Gently, he rested Hinata against the stone wall, and sealed his cursed form.

He used the last of his chakra to set up a small fire, to keep them warm. Sasuke crossed his legs, and rested staring at the girl before him.

So many questions he wanted to ask her. How could she use Amaterasu? Why did she seem so familiar?

His eyes defined her. Pale skin, long silky dark hair, gentle fingers, and obvious grace. He wanted to reach out and touch her face.

Sasuke furiously shook the thought out of his head. He felt stupid for thinking of such a thing unlike him. _Still…_

He saw beads of sweat drop from her forehead. _Crap, don't tell me she's sick now._

He scooted closer to her, and rested a hand against her forehead. She relaxed and her temperature cooled at his touch.

He sighed, feeling that this girl was troublesome. He was about to move away, when he felt a soft hand on his arm.

He gazed at the girl who had her arm out. She had her eyes closed but she whispered hoarsely, "No…Don't go…Hero-kun…"

Sasuke felt as if millions of hammers had blown his head. _Hero-kun?! Did she say that?? _

"Alright, I'm here." He stayed where he was, and saw a smile brighten her sickly face as she relaxed.

He strained to hear her speak more, but she was sleeping peacefully now. Sasuke clenched his fist. He would have to wait until she woke up.

XXXXX

Hinata felt a comforting familiar warmth beside her. It was…Hero's presence.

She didn't want him to leave, to go forever, to leave her alone.

Her hand lashed out and held onto his arm. She wanted to scream for him not to go. Maybe she didn't, but she couldn't tell.

"Alright, I'm here." _He stayed…_

Hinata smiled in relief.

XXXXX

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke opened his eyes from his deep meditation, and found himself staring into large white eyes.

"You're awake." He stated simply.

"Y-yes, but where are we?"

Sasuke sighed but explained all that had happened. How Zurui had caused half of the building to explode, how he had to catch her from death, and how he found this cave.

"When you are feeling recovered, we'll go search for those two."

She nodded, and silence filled the cave.

Sasuke, unable to hold back the question, inquired with a clear of his throat, "Hinata, how can you do Amaterasu? It's a technique only the Uchiha blood can do."

She looked at him sadly. "When I was little…I had surgery. Two days after the surgery, I suddenly began growing weak. The doctors said I was dying, and the only way to save me was by using the blood of a strong clan other than Hyuuga.

"The day after my surgery was the Uchiha massacre. They took some of the blood then, and used it on me. I was against it, because I didn't want to use spilled blood. Blood of innocent people. But I was too weak to fight back. But I never knew that the blood enabled me to use Amaterasu.

"Two years ago, I was looking through some scrolls in the library when I came across it. I wanted to try it, so I asked Naruto-kun to help me. But in the end-"

Her voice suddenly choked, and tears sprang to the corners of her eyes. Still, Sasuke pressed on. "What happened?"

She gulped, and answered in a hoarse voice, "Naruto-kun was terribly injured. It wasn't as bad for me, I couldn't use my arms for a couple of days. But after that day, I swore I wouldn't use it again."

Sasuke glanced at her motionless arms, and she caught his gaze. She faked a smile, to hide her pain, and said, "It doesn't really hurt. I just can't use them."

"Wait, you said you had surgery. Why?" Sasuke asked. _Could it be-_

"I was born blind. Surgery immediately then would have killed me, so then I had it when I was 8 years old."

Sasuke gulped and he wanted to ask Hinata more questions, but she was uncomfortable and automatically changed the subject.

"Sasuke-san, if there was anything you could change in the past, what would it be?"

He smirked a isn't-that-obvious smirk. "I would have killed Itachi before he could kill my clan." His face softened when he asked back, "What about you?"

She was quiet for awhile. Then she answered strongly, "I would have never had my surgery. If I didn't, maybe, just maybe I could still be with my best friend."

Sasuke froze. _Now for the big question._ "What was your friend's name?"

"It's funny though. I never learned his name. I never wanted to, afraid that he would change the way he was if I did. So he let me call him Hero-kun."


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

Hinata that Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably. She placed a hand on his trembling arm worriedly and asked, "Sasuke-san! Is something wrong?!"

It took Sasuke a while to find his voice. _It's her!! Hinata!! It's her! O Kami! _"H-Hinata, I-"

But then his throat was blocked. Something in him made him stop. He observed her, and how she was now.

She was living a happy life, with a great lover, and well, she was strong. He had a feeling that if he told her who he was, her world might shatter. His words might change her world forever. Innocent, gentle world of Hinata might be permanently tainted.

Hinata found his stare uncomfortable, and said quietly, "S-Sasuke-san?"

The boy snapped back into reality. He wouldn't tell her. Maybe he would tell her someday, but not today.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Her quiet voice inquired.

"Er…not really, I was just wondering why you call me Sasuke-san," he lied.

A puzzle look crossed her face. _Why such a random question?_ But she answered anyway.

"Well, you told me not to call you Uchiha-san, and then I didn't want to call you Sasuke-kun, because I didn't want to sound like your fan girls."

Sasuke flinched at the mention of his fan girls. They were still chasing him after all of these years.

A sigh escaped his lips and he spoke coolly, "Then just call me Sasuke. No honorifics or anything, ok?"

She nodded without speaking a word. She started to stand up until he pushed her back down.

"Rest as much as you can. We'll be leaving for the others soon. I'm going outside to clear my head."

Before she could say anything, the last of the Uchiha left the cave leaving her to recover her strength.

Outside, Sasuke was thinking deeply.

_I can't believe it's her…I was told she was dead. Hiashi must have lied to keep me away. But that's not the problem. The problem is: should I tell her? That I was her best friend who was said to be dead? Will she hate me for leaving her for those 11 years? Crap, I don't know what to do. Hinata…_

Subconsiously, his fingertips tapped the pendant on his necklace. Finally he came to a decision.

_I won't tell her…unless I have to. For now, all I can do is become a friend again. _

"Sasuke?"

He whirled around and found that Hinata was standing a few feet away from him.

"How long was I out here?" He felt as if he had lost track of time.

"Well, umm, it's been an hour, and I was getting worried." Her shy voice echoed.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and smiled kindly. "Let's go find our friends."

They launched their feet of the ground and sped through the forest. Sasuke kept his Sharingan on for any enemies, and Hinata searched for their comrades with her eyes and Sense.

"Tell me about your Sense," Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"Well, basically, with it, I can tell what takes up the space around me, without needing ears or eyes. But the thing is: I've only recently gotten it back."

"What do you mean by 'back'?"

"When I was blind, my Sense was weak, but after going under harsh training under my father, it disappeared. But it's strange. I believe I got it back, when I first shook your hand."

Sasuke recognized the Sense as the ability his Hinata had. This girl was definitely her. _Maybe my familiarity has reawakened that ability._

"I found them!" Hinata suddenly cried excitedly.

"Where?"

"They're almost back in Konoha. They might send a search party for us, so let's hurry back."

They increased their speed, and Sasuke was afraid that Hinata would tire out, but she never showed any signs of exhaustion.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"I…well…I was just wondering…do you consider me a friend?" he blurted struggling with the words.

She seemed caught off guard by the question, but she didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course. You remind me of Hero-kun, since you two are so alike."

Sasuke couldn't resist smiling back at her sweet face.

Suddenly, kunai darted out at them, but they managed to dodge them. 3 men in grey cloaks walked forward from behind some trees.

"Leave your valuables and you won't die." They called.

_Bandits._

"And if we don't?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Then-" one of them couldn't finish because Sasuke had already struck him down with a blow to the neck.

The other two charged at Sasuke, forgetting about Hinata. Kunai flashed in their hands, but Sasuke evaded their attacks expertly.

He quickly defeated the two of them, and turned to Hinata who was still standing there. She smiled and he said, "Let's carry on."

But then her smile disappeared, and she suddenly pushed Sasuke to the ground. He looked at her furiously and was about to snap, "What was that for?" when he saw a shuriken in her arm.

A stream of blood trailed down her arm, and she gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Two more bandits appeared.

Sasuke cursed himself for being so careless. But by the time he got back on his feet, Hinata had taken one down with a powerful kick, and slammed the other leg against the remaining one's throat.

He gazed at her bleeding arm, and noticed that she wasn't trying to stop the blood with her other hand.

"You're not going to bleed to death right?"

She still didn't move her hands. But she smiled and said, "Come on, we're almost there."

He raised a brow and sighed. Sasuke ripped a strip of cloth from the end of his sleeve with his teeth, and approached Hinata.

Hinata was surprised as she watched him bandage the shuriken wound, and tighten it with a strong knot.

"There. Now we can go." His face was so close to hers! She blushed furiously, as she thanked him.

During the rest of the journey, Sasuke realized that Hinata hadn't moved her hands or arms. When he questioned her, she just said that they hurt a bit from Amaterasu.

They finally arrived outside the gate of Konoha. They had been running for four days straight with great speed, and they were definitely exhausted.

Sasuke saw Hinata sway on her feet a little bit. She asked quietly, "Sasuke? Are you using Kage Bunshin?"

_What kinda question is that?_ He thought. "No, I'm not."

"Then why do I see two of you?" Suddenly she fell forward, into Sasuke's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13

Hinata slowly lifted her eyelids, and white light flooded in. She turned her head to observe her surroundings. But her eyes settled on a woman with pick hair.

"Ah! Hinata, you're awake!!" Sakura exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Like a million Akamaru's are jumping on my head."

The medic giggled at the reply. "Well, Naruto and Sasuke are coming to see you."

"How did I get here?"

"Well, Naruto and I were worried about you and Sasuke, especially when Sasuke came through the hosptal doors carrying you. Your arms are terribly injured from using Amaterasu. You might have some blood of the Uchiha, but you don't have the body of one. Don't use it anymore. Next time, you could die."

"I…I understand."

Suddenly Naruto burst through the door with a loud, "HINATA!!"

Then Naruto was knocked down by Sakura for being so loud. "Shut up! This is a hospital!"

Sasuke walked in smoothly ad silently. Sakura immediately cooed over him, but he ignored her. His gaze was on Hinata.

"Are you feeling better?"

She smiled gently, "Yes, thank you for saving me."

He didn't reply, and glanced at Naruto, who was back on his feet.

A frown crossed Sakura's face as she said, "Tsunade-sensei was going to meet us here right? I wonder where she-"

"Sorry for being late," the Hokage announced, sliding the door open…and then breaking it off it's hinges by accident.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked with a tone of irritation.

He was sent a glare, but that didn't really affect him.

"The mission you took had two parts," she began holding two fingers up.

"The first part was to see if reports were true about Zurui. If they were not, then we wouldn't need to carry out part 2. But apparently they were. I would have had you four come back, and send a squad of ANBU to defeat him, but it seems that you four got to him first.

"Sakura told me about how you guys worked together to save each other. This proves many things:

"Uchiha Sasuke, you now have the trust and respect of the village.

Hyuuga Hinata, I am promoting you to ANBU.

Haruno Sakura, I will leave you in charge of the entire hospital-"

Sasuke cut in, "I risked my life just to gain the trust of the village? You won't ever trust me!"

Tsunade smiled tauntingly, "_I _won't trust you. But the Hokage will."

She turned to Naruto and smiled. "Naruto, the council has declared that you are the Sixth Hokage."

Everyone in that room froze. Then Naruto was yelling and jumping happily, tears forming in his eyes. Sakura was also crying with joy. Sasuke just smiled a hidden smile, that none could see. Hinata also laughed and smiled.

"But, Naruto, there is one condition."

Everyone stopped.

"You and I will have to rule _together_. To protect the village, to protect our people."

"ALRIGHT!! That's fine with me, Tsunade-obaachan. I'M THE HOKAGE!"

He jumped to the bed and squeezed Hinata in a hug so hard, she was gasping for air.

"Naruto, let go. You shouldn't suffocate injured patients," Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and Hinata. "Well? Do you accept your titles?"

Sakura nodded immediately, but Hinata seemed to be hesitating.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Don't you want to be in ANBU?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but…Tsunade-sama, how much am I needed in ANBU?"

Tsunade's face turned grave. "Greatly, our men have been dying out there on more dangerous missions."

A shadow overcame the room and Sasuke thought that he felt Hinata's gaze upon him.

"Tsunade-sama, I will become ANBU on one condition," she said slowly.

"And what would that be?"

"Please make Sasuke an ANBU, too."

Nobody moved. Tsunade was staring at Hinata as if she were a ghost, and the pale girl was red for asking such a favor.

Naruto was surprised that Hinata would ask such a thing for _Sasuke._ He felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart and he couldn't push it away.

Sakura was glad that Hinata had asked for such a thing. She knew she was kind and gentle, and knew here purposes for doing so.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt as he wasn't awake. He couldn't believe that Hinata had asked for a position like that for _him. _A traitor.

Tsunade regained her posture and she said, "Very well. Since we are in need of so many ANBU, Hinata, I accept your request. But you will be sure to keep him in line?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's face brightened and she said, "Well, then! There's nothing to worry about! I gotta go, before Shizune discovers the hidden paper work in the restroom. Get well soon, Hinata."


	14. Chapter 14

PART 14

It was the day of the Sixth Hokage's inauguration. Everyone had gathered, especially interested to see their new ruler.

Tsunade stepped forward and called in a strong voice.

"People of Konoha. Today is the start of a new day. Before, you had one Hokge rule and protect this village. Now you have two!!"

Naruto stepped forward and threw off the cap that masked his face. Applause erupted in the crowd, and people were cheering him on.

Naruto recognized many faces in the crowd. His comrades, Hinata, sensei, and so many others.

Sasuke smirked in the shadows. He didn't want to go out in that crowd, and get trampled. He saw the looks on everyone's faces though, and was amused by them. _They're surprised that Naruto, of all people, began Hokage. But they trust he will be a great Hokage._

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

He jumped at the sudden voice, and found himself face to face with Hinata. _Why didn't I sense her presence?_

"I didn't see you in the crowd, and I noticed you were here," Hinata said shyly.

"I can't stand crowded places," Sasuke stated simply.

"Ah. Hahaha. I see." Hinata replied with a smile. "Naruto-kun is really happy. Today is the day he has accomplished his dream."

"Hn."

Strange silence took place, and Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you request for me to be accepted into ANBU?" He was still puzzling over her action 2 weeks ago, and knew that she was the only reason for why he had accomplished such a high rank.

She blushed slightly. "Well, you deserve more for helping with the defeat of Zurui. And…"

"And?"

_You remind me of Hero-kun._ She wanted to say, but she didn't. "And because you saved me several times."

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing more. He felt that she was hiding something but he didn't want to press further on.

She grasped his hand and pulled him out into the sunlight. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Sasuke wanted to protest, but seeing the look on her face, he didn't. It seemed like a hopeful look.

She led him to a small hill, and Sasuke immediately recognized it. It was the place where he and Hinata had played when they were little.

Sasuke was aware of Hinata gazing intently at his face and asking, "Do you know this place?"

His heart tore apart as he replied mutually, "No, I've never been here."

Her face fell, and she said nothing. She raised her eyes and stared at the sky.

"Hero-kun and I would always play here. Those four years were the happiest of my life, even if I was blind. I had finally found a friend. I remember that we did so much here. Chased each other, played hide-and-seek, gave presents, and so much more."

Tears slowly rised to her eyes, and she wiped them away. "I-I still miss him so much," she choked.

Pity flamed in Sasuke. He patted her on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure he will appreciate the fact that you miss him so much."

A grateful smile greeted him. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

He felt heat rise to his face and he turned his head. _Why am I blushing?!_ He thought furiously.

"We'd better go back. Naruto's probably going to throw a party," he said hastily.

She nodded and smiled again.

When they got back, there indeed was a party. But at least there wasn't any sake or wine.

Naruto was giving a simple speech, when they arrived:

"Today is the day I have accomplished the dream I have had for so long. There are so many people I want to thank, but it would take forever, so I would like to give most of my thanks to Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. These people stayed by my side for so long."

A loud cheer came from the crowd, and Naruto yelled, "Now, let's get this party started!"

Loud music started, and people immediately rushed in to congratulate Naruto.

Tenten pulled Hinata aside and began chatting with her. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched her. He noted how changed she was since she was little. She had grown from a cute loving child to a strong, gentle woman.

Sasuke was mesmerized by the way she laughed, and smiled. Everytime she did so, his heart would ache to tell her, but his head would hold him back. He was tearing apart.

A hand slapped his back, and he met the grinning face of Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! I keep pinching myself to make me wake up, but apparently, this isn't a dream!!"

Sasuke just smirked and said, "Now that you've accomplished it, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll propose to Hinata!! But I think I'll have to get used to the whole Hokage-business thing"

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped at Naruto's suggestion. Sure, he could see them as a coule, but as husband and wife? He shuddered at the thought.

_Wait, why do I even care in the first place?_

_Because it's your two best friends here you're talking about._

_I know, but still, I normally wouldn't care!_

Sasuke was so buried in his thoughts, he didn't notice Naruto pulled away by some fan girls (where a club had developed in less than five minutes after his inauguration).

Sakura came up and hugged his arm. Sasuke cringed and ripped his arm away. "What do you want?" he said harshly.

She gave him a puppy-dog face and said, "Can I have just _one_ dance? One?"

"Will it get you off my back for the day?" he asked irritably.

She nodded eagerly.

He sighed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they danced to the slow music.

Nearby, Naruto had been able to get away from his fan club, and asked Hinata to a dance.

The dance felt like the longest thing Sasuke had ever had to endure, especially since it was with Sakura. He wanted to just break away and make a run for it.

Finally the dance ended, but Tsunade grabbed the mike, and spoke, "Now, switch partners with someone near you!"

Excitement rippled among the dancers (excluding Sasuke, Hinata, and some other quiet people). Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Switch?"

"Gladly."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's response, because he knew of Sasuke's attitude toward Sakura.

Sasuke grasped Hinata's hands gently, and pulled it onto his shoulder. Her other hand moved to the back of his neck, and their feet began swaying to the music.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Hinata asked politely.

"Hn. Besides the fact that a large part of my fan club is here, and people who hate me too? Sure, I love it." Saracastic was obvious, but it made Hinata laugh.

"I see, so am I saving you from a fan girl at the moment?" she said with a teasing smile.

Sasuke smirked and lowered his head so that his lips were just a breath away from hers. "Yes, you are, thank you."

He pulled back, and noticed that she was cherry red. When the dance was over, he thanked Hinata, and immediately escaped from the party.

XXXXXXX

Naruto watched Sasuke and Hinata dance. The way Hinata seemed to laugh so lightly, and Sasuke speaking so freely…it made a strange feeling flame inside of him. It burned with intensity when he saw Sasuke lower his face, as if to kiss Hinata. But when he didn't, Naruto relaxed.

He'd have to keep an eye on both of them. That much was true.


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

Hinata was exhausted. Being ANBU was strenuous especially when _both_ Hokages keep sending you on missions.

At least her partner was Sasuke. Having him working with her helped her a lot.

[Flashback

Tsunade turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

"I don't want to break up the ANBU into large groups. It's more risky, so from now on, we'll be doing it by twos. So that means, I want you two to work together on missions from now on."

[End Flashback

Hinata ran her hands over her eyes and began thinking about Sasuke. Lately her thoughts always somehow involved Sasuke. For a moment, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Hero was alive. And Sasuke was Hero.

But when she took him to the hill, he showed no sign of recognition.

Hinata had never taken anyone to that hill. Not Neji, or even Naruto. It was a sacred place to her. But in a way, it didn't bother her that she had shown it to Sasuke. She didn't want to know why.

XXXXX

The last of the Uchiha was taking a walk around the village to relax. It began raining, so he headed home. He had been bombarded with endless amounts of missions, but at least he didn't have a useless partner.

Although she couldn't heal wounds or concoct antidotes, she would bandage his wounds efficiently. Her Byakuugan and Sense were also handy.

But the thing was: everytime he was around her, his mouth would open to speak the truth, but he'd catch himself and shut it.

When missions were over, he tried to avoid her as much as possible, which really wasn't that hard. Well, ok. Maybe it was, what with her Byakuugan and Sense.

"Sasuke?"

Great, she found him again.

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the rain. The rain on her face almost made it look as if tears were seeping out of her eyes.

"What is it?" Venom was obvious. Why couldn't he ever get away from this girl?

She looked stunned at the tone of his voice, and shook her head as in "never mind".

Hinata sat there uncomfortably, and Sasuke stood there staring straight ahead.

Finally, Hinata had the courage to break the silence, "Sasuke, why are you in the ra-"

"Why is it, that I seem to find you everywhere? Wherever I am, I see you," Sasuke had a rash harshness in his voice.

A puzzled look. "Really? I…I never really noticed, since I was always with Naruto-kun."

It hit him. She _had _been with Naruto. He just wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. But how could that explain the fact that she was always near him?

Changing the subject, to hide his embarrassment, he asked, "Why are you in the rain?"

She blushed. "I was waiting for Naruto-kun. He told me to meet him here. You?"

"I'm on my way home. I'll talk to you another time," Without he turned his back on her, and continued his journey home.

He felt Hinata's smile on his back, and when he was out of her sight, he realized how much he had missed her presence. Calming, warm, soothing.

It was only when he got home, that he wished that he could have told her to go home, and not wait for Naruto. Especially in the rain, she could get sick…

He dismissed the thought. _Oh well, I don't care. She can wait her whole life for Naruto for all I care. Speaking of Naruto, he's giving us a mission tomorrow._

XXXXXX

Sasuke arrived at the office to receive his mission from Naruto. He had expected Hinata to be there before him, but, well, she wasn't there. This confused him since she was always early.

Naruto came through the door behind Sasuke, and his face brightened, smile grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh! Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "For the mission, dobe."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto's face fell a little bit. "You see there's been a problem, and…" His voice trailed off.

"And what would that be?"

"Hinata's sick."

Sasuke froze. "And why would she be sick?"

Naruto had a guilty look on his face and he explained, "Well, you see. I asked Hinata to meet me, but then the elders pulled me away for a conference, and then it started raining, and then she waited there the whole time, and by the time the conference was over, it was drenching outside, then Neji passed by and saw her, carried her home, and then yelled at me-"

"Naruto, you're speaking in run-on sentences." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yeah, so basically, she caught a really bad fever because of me," Naruto said sadly.

"Tch, I guess the mission was given to someone else?"

"Yeah, sorry Sasuke. Go home and take a day off. You need it."

XXXXXX

Sasuke did take the day off, but he didn't go home. Instead he went to the hill. Where his favorite memories were.

He lied down on the soft ground, and his fingertips toyed with the necklace beneath his shirt.

He thought about why he always saw her wherever he went. Was it just coincidence? Or did they like the same places? Then the answer came to him: she didn't come to him. He came to her.


	16. Chapter 16

PART 16

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun!!! Let's go on a date!!" Sakura begged.

"Let go of my arm," Sasuke growled.

"What if it's a double date? With Naruto and Hinata?" She was desperate.

"You're not going to try anything? And you won't ask anymore?"

She nodded. "It's a date!! 6pm on Saturday at Kappouten! I'll go tell Naruto and Hinata!"

She ran off and Sasuke groaned. True, he didn't have any plans on Saturday, but then Kappouten was a very fancy restaurant, and expensive.

But then Sakura was head of the hospital, Naruto Hokage, Hinata an heiress, and him as an heir too. So technically, they were all rich people.

But he hated dressing up nice, but he'd have to.

_Wait…Saturday…that's today!! Aw crap, Sakura really is smart. 6:00 is in…what?! An hour. _He slapped his forehead, and walked home to get ready.

XXXXXX

"Sasuke-teme!! I didn't think you'd really show up!! Come on let's go in before fan girls come glomping us. I finally understand your pain, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto ushered Sasuke inside the restaurant.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto in a suit and Naruto had never seen Sasuke in one either, and they looked pretty…hot (to put in a fan girl's term).

"Sakura and Hinata are coming together. It's been a long time since I've eaten at a fancy place with Hinata. Paper work is really killing-"

But he was cut off when Sakura and Hinata walked in. Sakura was in a revealing red dress, and Hinata in a simple but elegant black dress. Sakura had curled the ends of her pink hair. Hinata's once long hair had been cut so that it was now shoulder length.

Naruto's jaw literally dropped and it seemed like he was about to get a nosebleed. He was staring at Sakura, saying, "S-Sakura…you look…wow…"

Sakura smiled and sat down next to Sasuke. "How do I look?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Hn." She pouted at his response.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "You look great too Hinata!! But I wish you didn't cut your hair. It was so long and nice…"

Hinata said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand it much longer."

Although Sakura didn't catch Sasuke's eye, Hinata did. She was beautiful and seemed so fragile and gentle.

Hinata took a seat beside Naruto, and across from Sasuke.

Naruto kept glancing at Hinata as they ate, and Sakura slammed her chopsticks down furiously. "You're making me sick, throwing those looks at her! What is it?"

"I can't get used to her short hair!! It makes her seem so different!" Naruto whined. It was obvious that he disliked her hair cut.

Hinata hid the pain in her face, but Sasuke caught it. "I think you look better with it," Sasuke said. It was true, but god knows why he said so.

The argument between Naruto and Sakura stopped, and Hinata blushed. "T-thank you, Sasuke."

Naruto cried, "I never said she didn't look good! I just said it was different!" He was obviously trying to cover up.

"Naruto, the only reason you are not being thrown out is because you are the Hokage. Now shut up and eat," Sasuke spoke coolly.

Naruto clenched his fist and opened his mouth to speak, when Hinata all of a sudden, stuffed three pieces of sushi down his throat with ease. Naruto started coughing, but not heavily.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Hinata who continued eating innocently, as if nothing had happened. She smiled sweetly and said, "This is very good, don't you agree Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded dumbly because her sweet smile reminded him of Sai's smile. He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly Kakashi came in. "Yo! Aw, isn't this sweet?"

Naruto jumped up. "Kakashi, what are you doing here? Do _you_ have a date with someone?"

"Hahaha, no. Tsunade sent me because she wants to discuss some documents with you. She said it was urgent."

Naruto groaned and turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I really gotta go. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"Oh, no! It's really ok." Sasuke saw the hidden hurt in her eyes.

Naruto's face brightened and said, "Ok! I'll see you another time!"

Before Naruto and Kakashi could leave, a woman in a nurse's suit rushed in crying out, "Sakura-sama! There's an emergency that needs you at the hospital!"

The pink haired kunoichi immediately stood up and departed without protesting.

So Sasuke and Hinata were left alone at the table.

"My, Naruto-kun ordered a lot, didn't he? Do you think we can finish?" Hinata said casually.

"Tch, no way. Let's eat all we can, and then take the rest home."

Hinata watched as Sasuke ate. He avoided all sweet things, and she saw that he liked fish. She chuckled inwardly.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata ate a lot of rice. _She must really like rice._

"Ano, Sasuke…thank you for back there."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…well, for complimenting my hair," she said struggling with the words.

"Oh, I really meant it."

Her eyes widened in surprised. "Thank you."

He put down his chopsticks, and said, "I'm full. Are you?"

At her nod, he asked a waitress to get some boxes to take the food home. When she came back, she regarded the two of them and said, "You guys look so _cute_ together!! Ne, when are you going to pop the big question?" she asked Sasuke.

Hinata felt heat rise up her face and before she could say anything, Sasuke replied, "We're not dating. We're just friends."

"Oh? You know how _friends_ turn out," the waitress was called on by another table, and left Sasuke and Hinata alone.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said standing up.

"Ah! No, there's no-"

"I've got nothing else anyway. And we don't live that far apart." Sasuke interrupted.

Hinata gave him, and they walked under the stars. As they walked, Hinata gazed at the midnight sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes.

"In truth, I've never seen you in a suit before, Sasuke," she said.

"I've never seen you in a dress." Sasuke answered.

Hinata smiled but then blushed when Sasuke said, "Although, I have to admit, you look really nice."

"Thank you. You look handsome today too. Now I know why you have so many fan girls."

"Speaking of fan girls, are you ever annoyed that Naruto has some now?"

She shook her head gracefully. "No, because I know Naruto-kun really cares about me."

Sasuke thought about the time when Naruto said he might propose to Hinata. It had been months since then, but still…

"Naruto's always busy though, isn't he?"

"Yes, it's hard to spend time with him, but he tries, and I'm grateful," Hinata said gently.

At that moment, Hinata looked so tender. She seemed to melt into the dark sky above her. Sasuke softened and felt that her presence was peaceful.

But they had arrived at her apartment. She thanked him for the evening and added shyly, "I'm glad we were able to talk to each other as friends."

It was strange. That night, Sasuke dreamed of a beautiful girl with a long flowing white dress. She was crying, and when she saw him, she rushed to him. She feebly beat her weak hands against his chest.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed. Sasuke grasped her thin wrists.

He spoke in a soft, sad tone. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy."


	17. Chapter 17

PART 17

It had been a year since Naruto had become Hokage. Over time, Sasuke and Hinata had started spending more time together as friends. They often met at the hill to talk or train with each other.

The number of their missions steadily decreased and Naruto seemed to get used to the job of the Hokage. He enjoyed judging the Chuunin and Jounin exams. And he got to criticize Sasuke, Neji, and other easily-provoked people.

Naruto caught up with Hinata at the market and said loudly, "Hey, Hinata! Let's go on a date tonight!"

She gave him an embarrassed look, and said, "Gomen, Naruto-kun. I have plans."

Naruto was disappointed and Hinata hastily added, "How about tomorrow? Ichiraku's? My treat."

Naruto beamed and hugged Hinata tightly. "Youv'e got a date! Thanks, Hinata!!"

Hinata smiled and was about to continue with her grocery shopping, when she sensed Naruto still standing where he was. She turned to him puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, umm…how do I put this? Ack, forget this." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a deep kiss.

In the distance, Sasuke, who was taking his usual walk around the village, turned to see Naruto kissing Hinata. A strange heat enflamed and he turned his head away from the sight. He shut his eyes tight and thought,_ They're a couple anyway. They have nothing to do with me. _

But he still couldn't convince himself.

XXXXXX

Apparently, Hinata's plans for that day were having Sasuke over for dinner.

Hinata prepared delicious dishes and waited for Sasuke to come. She sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. _He's late. It's been twenty minutes._

He never came, and Hinata didn't really feel like eating. Never had Sasuke left her waiting. She wrapped the food and stored them in the freezer.

She plopped herself on the couch and stared at the ceiling above her. Her fingers moved to her face and brushed her lips.

The kiss, Naruto had given her. She had been surprised, but she didn't kiss back, and she didn't push him back. She just stood there like a lifeless statue.

But what worried her most was that them moment his lips met hers, she wasn't thinking about Naruto. In her mind was a familiar figure with raven hair and snow white skin.

And she knew perfectly who that was, and that was what scared her most.

She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch, dreaming of the possible future.

XXXXXX

Shizune walked in and said, "Nartuo-kun, you have a message. Hinata dropped it by."

Naruto took the slip of paper, and read it:

_Naruto-kun,_

_I'm sorry I can't make it to that date today. I'm not feeling that well today, and I'd like to be alone. Maybe another day._

His heart fell. He tried to think of why Hinata couldn't make it. Was she really sick?

He decided to take a walk around the quiet side of Konoha just to clear his head.

XXXXXX

Hinata lied back on the soft grass and gazed at the cloudless sky above her. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard footsteps.

She sat up and her eyes met cold ones.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered for no reason.

He looked at her as if he just realized that she was there. "Hey."

Hinata lied back down and closed her eyes. Sasuke sat beside her and gazed at her. His face softened and he longed to reach out and touch her face.

_What am I thinking? We've been good friends for about a year, but why am I thinking these things?_ He thought frantically.

Realization hit him. _I love her. I really do. When did this start?_

A voice sounded in his head. _When she began standing by your side, when she would listen to you, when she became your friend again._

True, the past year, they had spent a lot of time together. Sasuke always felt that when she was around, his burdens were lifted and he could fly free.

He sighed out loud. Hinata opened her eyes and was staring intently at Sasuke's face. The way his face was built, strong and so beautiful. Like an angel's face. She wanted to reach up and caress his jaw line. But she held back.

"Hinata…I'm sorry about yesterday. Something came up," Sasuke lied. The reason he didn't go because he couldn't face Hinata after seeing her with Naruto like that. It had hurt him terribly.

Hinata sat up and her face was really close to Sasuke's. He felt faint heat rise up to his cheeks.

"It's alright if you repent," she said teasingly.

He smirked. "And what would I have to do?"

"Whatever I want you to do, but only one time. I can't keep you as a prisoner and servant for your entire life."

"And what do you want to do?"

"Haha, I'm saving it, Sasuke. I'm not a fool." She lied back on the grass.

Both of them were unaware of the Hokage standing in the distance watching with a pained heart.

When Naruto returned to his office, he folded his arms over his desk, and laid his head over them.

He saw the looks Sasuke gave Hinata. He could see that Sasuke _loved_ her. Naruto could see that Hinata also loved Sasuke, but she wasn't aware of her own feelings yet.

He raised his head, and stared out of the window behind him. He clenched his fists, and said to himself, "I won't give Hinata to Sasuke. Never."


	18. Chapter 18

PART 18

Hinata wondered why Naruto had asked her to meet him at the training grounds of all places. She never trained with him, and he was usually too busy to.

She saw Naruto stride out from behind the trees, and approached him.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You sounded urgent," Hinata said worriedly.

The way he looked at her made her feel weird. It was…different from other looks he had given her.

"Hinata, for so long, you've been by my side. And you always looked at me as if I was someone, not something. And you always cared for me. I'll put it simple: _I love you_." Naruto said solemnly.

She couldn't move, and her throat wouldn't make a sound. So he continued,

"I don't want to see you taken away by anyone, so…" He got down on his knees in front of her, and pulled a box out of his pocket with a hand.

With his other hand, he grasped Hinata's, and flicked the box open in a smooth moment.

"Will you marry me?"

At first, Hinata was speechless. She couldn't move either. Perhaps she would have said yes without hesitation, but something stopped her. The same image she saw when Naruto kissed her came back.

She said unsteadily, "Naruto-kun…this is so…sudden. C-could you give me time to think about it?"

He culd see that she was really shaken by the surprising question. He smiled warmly and said, "Of course Hinata. Tell me next week, ok?"

With a glance at his watch, he cried, "Aw, crap! I'm late for that dinner with Gaara! Gotta go!"

XXXXXXXX

Hinata was in turmoil. She didn't know how she felt. Did she love Naruto and want to marry him? If so, what was stopping her?

She groaned out loud, and thought, _Maybe I can talk to Sasuke about it._

At the thought of Sasuke, she felt a strange feeling. It was a indescribable but nice feeling. One that she never had for Naruto.

XXXXXXXX

_Sasuke,_

_Could you meet me at the usual place? There's something important I want to talk to you about. _

_Hinata_

Sasuke wondered what was so important. His mind flitted to the memories of his childhood and he debated, as usual, on whether he should tell her or not.

But what about his feelings towards her?

Pushing that walk away, he strolled over to the fridge and opened it. Sasuke was hungry, but he had no food.

That meant he had to go the market…what would he buy?

XXXXXX

Hinata scanned the lines of tomatoes to see if they were fresh. She picked at them, and then sensed a familiar presence.

She turned and smiled. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was a bit surprised to see her.

"I never see you here, except when you are on walks!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…I need dinner…" Sasuke said unsteadily.

She giggled, and said, "Why don't I fix you dinner? I know you can't cook."

Sasuke smiled inside. He remembered the time he tried to cook for Hinata. They ended up eating out.

His head jerked up as he saw strange clouds roll in, and start drizzling.

"Come on, my house is closer," he said to Hinata. He reached out to grasp his hand, but then it started hailing.

Large chunks of ice, heavier than the weights Lee wore, poured down.

A boulder of ice came down right above Hinata, and Sasuke instinctly jumped over, shielding his body with his own. He didn't expect the weight of the ice to be so heavy, and he didn't expect it to be so sharp.

It plunged deep into the flesh of his back, and he gritted his back. His vision grew fuzzy, and he couldn't make out the words flying out of Hinata's mouth.

"SASUKE!!"

XXXXXXXX

Hinata was crying. She had been so clumsy, and now Sasuke was in the hospital because of her.

Tsunade and Sakura said it wasn't as bad compared to his other injuries, but it could have damaged his spine.

Now he was resting but unconscious at the moment, but he was allowed visitors.

Hinata has prepared a broth, knowing that the hospital food was terrible. She slid open the door of his room, and placed the broth on his bedside table.

She smiled and was about to leave when something caught her eye.

On the table, there was a plastic bag labeled, "Uchiha Sasuke's possessions".

She could see a chain inside, so she opened the bag, and pulled out a necklace.

Her body immediately began shaking. _I know this necklace._

She recognized it as the necklace she had given Hero on his birthday.

Her gaze turned to the sleeping Sasuke on the bed, and her hand flew to her mouth.

_Hero-kun!!_


	19. Chapter 19

PART 19

Sasuke hadn't seen Hinata in days, and his heart kept sinking deeper and deeper. He sighed in the cool air and got off the bench he sat on.

He heard footsteps and raised his head to meet emerald eyes.

"What do you want Sakura?" he grumbled.

Sakura gave him a look that he had never seen before. It made him uneasy.

"Can't you see that I love you?" she whispered.

Sasuke glared at her. He was sick of always hearing about her love. "Can't you see that I don't love you?"

Tears rolled down her face and she cried, "You love _her_, don't you? You love _Hinata_!"

Sasuke said nothing for it was true. He loved Hinata.

"How can I persuade you? How can I show you?" she cried desperately.

His eyes narrowed and he stated simply, "You can't."

He turned to walk away, but she stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Sasuke was about to tell her to move, when he felt her lips forced over his own.

XXXXXX

Hinata breathed in the fresh air around her as she walked. She had purposely avoided Sasuke now knowing that he was Hero.

She didn't know how to react. Should she be angry? Grateful? Happy?

But Hinata was hurt that Sasuke didn't tell her, and she wondered why he didn't do so. She couldn't face him.

Turning a corner, she froze.

She saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing.

Her heart shattered.

All she could do was fight back tears and run.

Hinata didn't understand why she was running, why her heart hurt so much.

But she knew that she had reached her decision.

She would marry Naruto.

XXXXXX

Sasuke pushed Sakura away harshly and glared at her with murderous intent.

He spoke clearly and coldly, "Sakura, I don't love you. I never will. Go pawn over someone else."

With those cruel words, he left Sakura and disappeared into the distance.

XXXXXXX

(Two days later)

Naruto grasped Hinata's hand. It was cold and like marble.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Her smiles seemed to be hiding something painful.

The thin line of her lips curled faintly. "It's nothing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "W-well, so…what's your answer?"

What made him shake the next moment was the way she gazed at him. He couldn't describe it.

"Yes."

That simple word made him jump in happiness. He pulled Hinata into his arms and danced around.

"Hinata!! I'm so happy!! When do you want the wedding?" he exclaimed.

She didn't hesitate to answer. "What about 3 days?"

"Fine with me!!" He tried to ignore the way she behaved (like an emotionless doll). Naruto had to get ready for a wedding.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke was heartbroken. He heard from Shikamaru that Hinata was getting married to Naruto.

Naruto had asked Sasuke to be his best man, but Sasuke immediately declined. He wouldn't be able to stand there and watch the one he loved get married to someone else.

He knew that Hinata had been avoiding him, and it hurt him. He had seen her recent expressions, and he grew worried. She wasn't herself. Did something happen?

It was 2 days before the wedding. Well, the day of the wedding rehearsal.

Sasuke didn't go. He couldn't. He didn't even think he could go to the wedding. That reminded him: he needed to think up an excuse.

Sasuke sat against a tree on the same familiar hill and gazed out at the horizon. The sky bled a deep red color and the stars began to emerge.

He didn't move despite recognizing a familiar presence.

"Congratulations," he said without looking away from the sky.

"Thank you," her voice was softer than before forcing him to turn his eyes onto her.

She was still wearing her wedding dress. It was a long white flowing dress with embroidered flowers. He had to admit, she looked beautiful, but her face seemed so dark.

"You don't seem to happy," Sasuke grumbled.

He expected her to giggle her light laughter as usual, but instead heard a choked voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke rose on his feet and faced her. He felt like he was having de ja vu.

Tears streamed down her pale white cheeks, and she raised her hands and beat them weakly against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Hero-kun?"

He grasped her hands and whispered sadly, "I wanted you to be happy."

Hinata ripped her hands away from his, and said, "I'm getting married to Naruto in two days. I-I…hope you'll be happy with Sakura."

In his head, Sasuke wanted to say, _No! You've got it all wrong! I want to be with you!_

But he didn't. He watched her go. He watched her break his heart over and over again with each footstep she took.


	20. Chapter 20

PART 20 Finale

It was the day of the wedding, and everyone was bustling with excitement. Their Sixth Hokage was getting married, so of course the village would be wild.

Everyone was excited except for Sasuke. He was wearing a suit, but after debating on whether to go or not, he decided not to go. However, he was too lazy to change.

Sasuke rolled up the scroll that he had finished writing. He pulled open the door in a sluggish movement, and strolled out, placing the finished scroll at the side of the door.

There was hardly anyone in the streets, since everyone was welcome to the wedding. He tried to appreciate the silence, but the reminder of the wedding kept haunting him.

He raised his head, and stared at the sky. In the distance, grey clouds were rolling in slowly and menacingly.

XXXXXXX

The bride and groom were taking pictures before a large flower covered gate inside.

You could see Naruto's wide, bright smile. But everyone was worried about Hinata.

The pale girl didn't look happy at all. More like a delicate rare doll. Her smile was weak and faint, and her eyes didn't show excitement. Her friends whispered to her to smile, but her teeth didn't even gleam from behind her pink lips.

Naruto tried to not pay attention to it, although he felt that he knew the reason to why she seemed so gloomy.

Hinata sat in her dressing room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She felt empty, and unfeeling.

A knock on her door sounded and she called, "Come in."

Her father and Neji walked in. Hiashi smiled proudly at his daughter, and said, "Today is the day you have brought our clan pride. The Hyuuga blood and the honor of the Hokage are now joined."

He rested a hand on her shoulder for a moment, and she paled even more. Before he departed, he said loud enough for her to hear.

"They say that love is the truest when the woman meets her lover's eyes, and sees the love returned."

Once he left, Neji cleared his throat a little to get her attention.

"Hinata-sama. I want to see you get married without me hiding any secrets. There is one that I have harbored for a long time. Your childhood friend, Hero, is still alive. He isn't dead."

Neji expected her to jump in glee, but all she did was close her eyes and whisper hoarsely, "I know."

XXXXXXX

Hinata was neither nervous or excited. She felt nothing. It was like all of her emotions had been sucked out the moment she saw Sasuke and Sakura together.

Her fingers could hardly grasp the stems of the red flowers in her hands, but she was about to walk through the doors and down the aisle.

She heard a crash and whirled around to see Sakura scrambling up to Hinata from rashly bumping into a table of vases.

A blank face met Sakura's frantic eyes. "Hinata!! I.-I need to talk to you!!"

Hinata's face was still blank and in her mind she wondered what Sakura wanted. But she sighed and said, "Alright, Sakura. Make it qui-"

"Sasuke loves you!" Sakura blurted, unable to hold it back.

Hinata was staring at her dumbfounded. "_What?"_

Sakura took a deep breath and repeated what she said, "Sasuke loves you. He always has."

It took a while for Hinata to digest the sudden information. She wondered how she felt about Sasuke, but then again, she wasn't really sure. Besides she was about to get married. And then, she had seen Sasuke and Sakura kissing.

"Please, I'm telling the truth," Sakura begged.

Hinata's eyes lowered and she murmured, "I'm sorry. But I'm getting married to Naruto now. He should have told me before-"

"But he couldn't! He didn't want to ruin the friendship between the two of you, and then Naruto had proposed to you! I just want to see him happy!" Sakura argued.

Hiashi was by Hinata's side, and saying, "Hinata. It's time."

Hinata shook her head at Sakura and apologized, leaving Sakura with disbelief.

Walking down the aisle felt like forever to Hinata. She heard each footsteps of hers, slow and unsteady. Her father's, strong and even. A strange feeling clenched her mind.

She stood before Naruto unable to meet his eyes, and listened to the priest.

"Hokage-sama, do you take Hyuuga Hinata as your wife?"

The heiress finally gazed into her future-husband's eyes. Her mind floated to the words her father had earlier said:

"_They say that love is the truest when the woman meets her lover's eyes, and sees the love returned."_

Blue eyes met white eyes and Naruto said, "I do."

The moment he spoke those words, Hinata felt a pang to her heart. She felt nothing towards the man before her. Only friendship. She couldn't feel the love she had had towards him for the past years.

_I don't love Naruto-kun._

_Who do I love?_

"Hinata?" The priest said. "Did you hear me? Do you take Uzamaki Naruto as your husband?"

There was no voice from her throat. She just stood there searching for an answer to her mind.

_Who do I love?!_

_Sasuke…_

It finally dawned on her. She loved the man who had been her best friend. The man who had saved her from loneliness and death. The man who stayed by her side for so long. The man who still waited for her…

Sakura's words echoed in her mind. _"Sasuke loves you!"_

"No."

The audience gasped. Had the bride just declined?

"I will not marry Naruto-kun." The woman turned to her once-husband-to-be. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I feel no more than friendship toward you."

She picked up her skirts and dashed down the aisle and burst through the door.

Hiashi, enraged, stood and ordered, "After her-"

"Stop!"

Hiashi stared in shock at the Hokage.

"Let her be. It's for the best." Naruto said with a smile. In his eyes, there was a hint of relief, hint of freedom. "I've held her back for so long. She deserves to be happy."

XXXXXXX

_Where are you Sasuke?_

When she arrived at his door, she rapped on the door, but there was no answer. She was about to search somewhere else, when she saw a scroll before the door. She broke the seal and read with fear.

"_To Hinata,_

_If you are reading this, it may be too late already. You would be married to Naruto, your love. But I want you to know this: I love you. There is no one else in the world who I'd rather spend life with. When I saw you next to my hospital bed when we were little, I was happy because you were _there

_But since you are now at Naruto's side, I have no more purpose in life. I have accomplished my goal, and my other goal would have been to be with you, but I was too late to tell you. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret that I was Hero. _

_I'm not good at farewells. In truth, I never said them. Never had a chance to say goodbye to anyone. But I will do it right this time. Farewell, Hinata. Farewell, love, Farewell, life._

_Sasuke_

Hinata would have let out a scream, if she was not so distressed. She sank to the grounds and sobbed endless tears. Never before, had Sasuke been so open. He would only have done so if he were truly leaving.

It had begun raining and black clouds thundered viciously.

She sprang to her feet, and activated her Byakuugan, searching the village from where she was.

There! On top of the Hokage Mountain, was a distant figure. She looked closer and saw Sasuke standing there.

_NO!!_

Never in her life had she run so fast. Never had she used up as much chakra as possible to increase her speed. Never had she…had to run in a stupid wedding gown.

_Wait! Sasuke!!_ _I won't let you go like this! Wait!_

XXXXXXX

Sasuke felt that the end had come. Nobody would stop him, save him. He stared at the sky on last time, rain stinging his eyes and whispered into the damp air, "Be happy Hinata."

He took a step off the mountain, and felt him fall. But it only lasted a second.

A slender hand was firmly holding his wrist, and he stared at his savior.

"Hinata! What are you-"

"Listen to me! Please listen," Hinata begged, rain and tears mixing together on her face.

"I won't let you go like this. I won't let you die alone. I won't let you leave without knowing that I love you. Maybe more than you love me. You've always been by my side even when I didn't know it. I can't just leave you now!!"

Sasuke felt as if her words were foreign. He had never imagined that she would speak those words to him.

But then he saw the rock crack beneath her. "Hinata, let go. You're going to fall too," he pleaded frantically.

"No, I won't ever!" she cried.

Then lightning came crashing down and broke off the rock that she kneeled on. She fell along with Sasuke, who pulled her into his arms, and turned over in the air to protect her from the debris.

She buried her face in his chest, as he tried to release his curse mark for flight. But nothing came. He felt drained.

Suddenly, they weren't falling. Sasuke opened his eyes and found Hinata staring at him in shock.

_Maybe the cursed seal worked and she's horrified at my appearance._

But he looked at his skin, and saw that it wasn't darkened, and no marks covered his body.

"S-sasuke…you look…beautiful," Hinata whispered breathlessly.

Out of Sasuke's back were wings. Not the same leathery grey ones. These were pure black and feathery. Like a black angel's.

He smiled back at her and whispered, "You do too. And I promise that this love story will have a happy ending." He closed the distance between their lips and warmth spread through each other.

If anyone looked up at that moment, they would see a handsome man in a black suit with wings, and a beautiful woman in a long elegant white gown.

A perfect couple, a perfect story, a perfect ending.

The end.


End file.
